Given the Chances
by Edreen
Summary: Victor and Jacalyn are normal, everyday people, but when a Decepticon decides to rampage on their house and work, killing their mother, they find out that their truck isn't really a truck at all. So they, along with their Autobot friend make their way to Washington, where the new president admits that chasing the autobots was wrong. Set during and after Age of Extinction.
1. Chapter 1

Ever felt like you're ready for the day, bed was made, sun was shining, bird chirping, your hair was great.

If you did, well, good for you, I'm sure you enjoyed it as it lasted.

For me, you ask. This was not one of those days. I had another nightmare. What about, you ask. That what I don't know. But it always made me open my eyes to my hand on my tear-stained sun-yellow pillow, just before my younger sister came caterwauling into my room.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come, or is it think? "VICKEE!" She jumped on Victor's bed, flinging him about a centimetre into the air, but landing on his poor legs.

"Ow!" He growled as he shot out of bed, glaring daggers at his little sister who smiled sweetly at him in her kneeling position on the bed. She was fifteen year old girl with light gold brown hair in light curls, framing her face and baby blue eyes perfectly in the high ponytail. Her bright smile lit up her whole being and was very attractive if she was wearing something different, because at this moment she was wearing a typical mechanic's clothing with the top unzipped and arms tied around her waist, showing off a bright blue tank-top with a cartoon bee with flowers on it.

"Why do you always wake me up like this Jacalyn?" Victor propped himself on his elbows to try and glare at his sister. Victor was a seventeen year old boy in his last year of highschool with a light tobacco hair color in a messy due and deep blue eyes. He was also very attractive with all that a football team jock would look for in a person. But he already had a huge part-time job, so there was no time for sports.

"It's fun," She simply replied, shrugging her shoulders. Victor growled at her harshly before pushing her off the bed. Shrieking in response, she grabbed hold of the comforter as she tumbled down, landing in a borrito of blankets. Victor stared at the lump as Jacalyn poked her head out of the covers, smiling like nothing happened.

"Out!" He commanded as he pushed her out of his room and shut the door. Jacalyn tumbled into the hallway covered in his comforter. She squirmed her way out of sheets, messing up her shorter strands of hair as she did so.

"Fine, fine," she grumbled as she freed herself from the bowels of her older brother's sheets. "I got your comforters!" She knocked on the door, trying to carry the heavy blankets with one hand, a scowl that etched itself onto her face. She moved her hand over her hair to tame any strands that had started to fly off her head.

The retort was quick, "Keep them until I get out!" Jacalyn had no choice but to wait as a few thuds and cursing in German passed along with the minutes. Then, after two minutes, a less sleepy looking Victor came out and grabbed the covers before throwing them on his twin bed.

He now wore the same dark grey mechanic's suit as Jacalyn in the same fashion with a white tee instead of his underwear.

"Is breakfast ready?" Victor asked as he went past Jacalyn who followed him like a lost puppy down the stairs to the first floor.

"Nope. Mutti left once again, there's a note on the table." Jacalyn pushed past him as she went to the kitchen. Victor sighed and sat down on one of the four stools that lined the kitchen island. He pulled the toaster closer as a box of Eggo Waffles was thrown his way. It skidded across the brown granite countertop as Jacalyn moved to sit beside him with a bowl of cereal, a jug of milk and the box of what the mixed cereals came in. She placed a yellow sticky note pad in front of him as he waited for his four waffles to finish.

_Victor and Jacalyn,_

_I know that me leaving at this moment isn't great, but here are a list of chores that I don't expect done, since you guys are working in the shop today. I'm just out getting groceries, so don't bother calling me, my phone's crushed. There's your lunch in the fridge._

_Love, Mutti_

Victor stared lazily at the note before looking lower and seeing the list of chores. A sharp jab to the side got him out of his trance. He looked to Jacalyn, who had a mouth full of cereal, motion to his waffles that had popped out of the toaster a few seconds before.

Muffled because of food in her mouth, Jacalyn asked, "what's the plan, Stan?"

Even though Victor could perfectly understand her as he reached for his waffles, he had to reply, "don't speak with your mouth full JC." Jacalyn swallowed her crud before asking the same question again.

"Mutti just wants our regular chores done, nothing big. And my name isn't Stan." Victor told her as his last plain waffle had disappeared as Jacalyn finished her second bowl of cereal. They placed everything back to where they found it and wiped down the countertops before heading out the door.

A few minutes of comfortable silence enveloped the duo as they walked their little trek to their shop. This shop was in their family for four generations called Ward's Auto Body. It was a quaint little shop with only one other employee, but it was known as the best in town. If you wanted anything done of checked out on your car or truck, they would do it.

The building was a pastel white with three garage doors for three lanes with tools high on shelves. There was a separate building for cars and trucks that they were working on custom paint jobs and another for scrap parts, both buildings newer than the main one.

Currently, there was a black Ford 2011 SVT Raptor in front of the building and a old '69 Ferrari with a white primer on and faint black marks outlining racing stripes and a few other Nick-nacks. It was early in the morning, seven to be exact, so Jacalyn headed to the front office while Victor headed towards the Ferrari, but not before giving a loving pat to the hood of the SVT.

"Well, you sir are going to get a new paint job." Victor told the Ferrari as he grabbed the high grade paint from the shelf. The Ferrari was going to be yellow with black stripes from the customer's order. "You'll look like a little Bumblebee." He chuckled as he laid down what he needed in order to paint the car.

"Vic, did you just see dad's truck move?" Jacalyn asked from the office window. She was staring at the Raptor for some time, so when Victor said something, the truck shivered ever so slightly.

"You are imagining it!" Victor told her, not even looking towards the automobile in question as he worked. "Now quiet, I'm working!" Victor yelled towards her. Jacalyn grumbled and pouted, staring intently at her father's truck, wondering what story it had. It was one thing her dad always told her, everything has a story, no matter how small, detailed or long, so she would often sit and watch each and every car that came in and imagine what they have seen. A car pulled up and Jacalyn walked out towards it to see a customer, and she smiled brightly.

The day seemed to go by fast and soon it was lunch. Victor had finished putting the first layer of paint on the Ferrari. He grabbed the lunch that their mom packed and walked forwards the Raptor. He often ate next to the truck as he checked the exterior for scratches

As always, the truck was in pristine condition. Not a single scratch, unless you count that small rip in the interior that was in the truck since Dad bought it. So Victor finished the rest of his sandwich as a rock hit the back of his head.

"Hey look, its the dewb!" A hard voice pointed out a few seconds after the rock hit Victor's scalp. The voice was followed by laughter as Victor scowled and turned around.

Standing about five meters from him was seven boys in what Jacalyn liked to call 'Man-slut' clothing. Aka, wannabe gangsters. The one in front of the troupe was an olive-skinned boy with black hair, the other six followers had blonde, brown and red hair with the same olive skin, all but the redhead who was caucasian.

"Hey look, It spoke!" Jacalyn hollered a counter retort from where she was standing in the office, her voice carrying through the open door.

The leader, named Maxon, scowled at the office, sending glare-like daggers towards her, but she only waved and flipped the bird towards him and his lackeys. "Stay outta this princess." He growled at her.

"Hey! Thats my sis and don't you have somewhere else you guys have to be? Like Dairy Queen?" Victor asked them, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the group.

"Watch it hot-shot!" The redhead, named Bailey, pointed a finger towards Victor, "Or we'll scratch up that pretty hunk of metal of yours!" He threatened and the others had their agreeing smirks on, univeraly saying that it will happen sometime soon.

"I would think he would be more masculine, but thank you for calling him pretty." Jacalyn had walked out to join in with the scrabble, giving the Raptor a nice pat on the hood. She lifted her hand once again as she felt it tremble underneath her hand.

"Doll face, why don't you go play with your dolls and leave us men alone." Maxon sneered towards her and she gritted her teeth in frustration. "Oh look, doll-face is going to cry~"

"Oh that is it!" Jacalyn roared, her whole body getting into an attack formation, "I am fed up with all your shit, do you talk to your mother like that?! Just get off your land and you may see the light of day tomorrow. And that is a promise." She grounded out, taking steps towards the group that cowered back.

They ran off a few seconds after the outburst, claiming 'we will get you back'.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Victor claimed with a slight smile before Jacalyn lightly punched his shoulder.

"Shut up." She teased before turning to the house. "Why dont you go do the chores and i can pack up shop. I'll even bring in old rusty just in case. I don't trust those guys as far as i can throw them off a jet plane."

"That's still pretty far, JC." Victor told her with a smirk.

Jacalyn shrugged, but pointed out, "but when they hit the ground, they'll be dead so I don't have to trust them."

"Good point. I think its time to call in Blue for his shift." Victor told Jacalyn with a smile a he checked his watch. 'Blue' was just a nickname they had given to their friend Berwald who was a very lanky boy. He had a mop of brown hair and bright brown eyes and was Maxon's twin brother, but you would never expect them to be. Maxon was a idiot and Blue was nice and awesome and had a sense of humour.

Still can't get it around his head.

* * *

Victor towel-dried his hair as he walked into the kitchen to see his mom there, drinking once again. "Hey Mutti." He greeted leaving the towel on his head as he went to the fridge, grabbed the jug of milk, and drank it straight from the container. He spat it out the next second into the sink and poured the rest down the drain.

"Who the hell puts sugar in milk?!" Victor cried out as he poured the sugary substance down the drain. As it neared the end, he saw what could only be chocolate chips. His mother did not react to him cursing, as she did not know English that well, plus she was slightly intoxicated.

"What the hell Vickee? That was my chocolate milk! Why did ya pour it down the drain?" Jacalyn asked, her face showing that she was shocked and furious when she banged open the door, squinting her eyes at the change of light, as it was now around 9:00.

"Javalyn! Not do zhat to door." Natalya, their mom, scowled her, slamming her half-empty can of beer on the table. Jacalyn looked from Victor to Natayla before greeting her mom in German. "You svo haz school tomorrov."

"Got it Mutti." Victor and Jacalyn said together before smirking to one another.

Jacalyn leaned next to her mother in a seductive pose, "hey Mutti, _can we take Dad's truck to School tomorrow_?" She asked in German with a hopeful smile. Natalya only nodded before passing put on the table. "Yes! Take that lightweight!" She cheered before pointing at her mother.

"Jacalyn, if you have anything better to do than patronize a passed-out Mutti, then help me bring her to her room," Victor told her as he started to move his mother around so it would be easier to carry her bridal style.

"But why?" Jacalyn whined childishly before walking in front of them as Victor carried the woman to her room. Victor retorted a 'because I said so' like a parent. Jacalyn opened the door to Natalya's room. Victor laid her on the unmade bed before pulling the covers over her. Jacalyn grabbed a sticky note and started to write something down on it. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Get ready for bed. I have a family genealogy report to do and I don't want to be kept up, capish?" Victor asked her with a raised eyebrow. Jacalyn waved him off before closing the door to her mother's room. Victor had already went to bed and she calmly did her late night routine.

Gazing at the truck in the shop, she smiled, "I think they are all crazy"

* * *

**HI guys, dudes and dudettes! So this is my Transformers fanfic and I hope it isn't that bad. It isn't like my other fanfic where my hands were given free-range, but I already have 9 chapters planned out so far, and I'm gunna stick to it! Maybe. Close. **

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**Any flames will be drowned in a kiddy pool. **

**-Edreen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the views! In all, this has to be my most viewed story, of all time! **

**Megan666: that's cool how you speak German in your house, I don't so if there are any weird translations, please let me know and I'll change them. **

**Answerthecall: and I hope you keep reading!**

**SunnySides: the Raptor is a canon character, and he is one of my favourites. You'll find out in chapter 3 or 4**

**Skylynxprime19: thanks you!**

** : yeah, just later in the story!**

**with that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Natalya woke up with a groan and a headache, so she snuggled into the pillow around her chest, thinking it was Alex. But she opened her eyes, seeing only a pillow, sadly as she remembered.

"_Honey, I haz bad feelink!" Natalya placed her hands on Alex's chest as she cried, looking up to him with puppy dog eyes. Victor had just got out the shower and was towel drying his hair, looking like a mirror image of his father at age sixteen._

_"Natalya, I have to do this," Alex told her as he kissed her head, "to protect you guys. I'll be back before you know it."_

_"Dad," Victor butted in, "you don't have to go to the army, they can get another mechanic." He said quite rudely towards the army. Even if he didn't seem like it, he was worried._

_Alex only laughed, "hey, when I'm gone, you and JC can have my truck to yourselves, you got that?" He told him sternly, "and I don't want a scratch on that rust bucket, got that?"_

_"Yep!" Jacalyn decided to pop up at that moment and hug her father tightly, "there will never be a scratch on that truck if I can help it!" She beemed up towards her father as she smiled._

_Alex chuckled once again before ruffling both his children's hair and leaving with a taxi waiting. He gave one last wave goodbye before stepping in. They were out of sight the next minute. Natalya wiped the tears from her eyes._

Natalya had tears streaming down her eyes as she remembered. A fight with an alien caused this, just because he was there at the wrong place, wrong time. There wasn't even a body to be buried, they had confiscated it for study.

Suddenly, a bright yellow sticky note was on her bedside table. She leaned up and reached for it, grabbing it in her grasp.

_Hey mom! So you were wasted last night and said we could drive Dad's truck to school, so if you don't find it, it's with us. And before you get mad READ THE FIRST LINE PLEASE!_

_JACALYN_

Natalya looked at the paper, swore harshly, how dare that brat trick her when she wasn't in her right mind! Oh and would you look at the time, it's already ten!

* * *

"Jacalyn! Would you so kindly tell the class what the answer is?" The subsuitite that Jacalyn hadn't bother to know the name of yelled, snapping her out of her nice slumper. It was math class and the regular teacher was away on a feild trip for athletic people, leaving them with a cranky old man she remembered used to do her practice PATs. She hated the guy.

"68." Jacalyn looked up for a second to see a really simple math equation, by her standards anyways, on the board. The class all and their books out and were furiously writing down notes, not even bothering to look her way, as this was a regular accurance in class.

The man seemed surpised, yet pissed at the same time. "And how did you get that answer?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"In my mind, where all thoughts are processed. Didn't you know that?" Jacalyn smirked back, a few people in class snickering lightly. This made him even more pissed.

"Stop laughing! Now, would you come up here, and show how you did it in your head?" Mr. Asshole asked as he held out the chalk he used to write on the black board. Jacalyn sighed heavily before going to the back of the class room where the white board was. People finally turned their heads as she started to furisously write down what she did, sometimes switching between colors. The teacher watched with mild satisfaction.

When she finished, she put the cap back on the green, blue and red, placing them back in the tray. Then she used the black one left in her hand and signed off the work with a heart, her name, and a quick drawing of a car. "There, now can I please go back to sleep? Science is next and I hope to get some stuff stuck in my head." She growled out as she walked back to her desk, plopping down and lying her head down on her binder that she put a pillow in.

Her friend Maddie gave her a thumbs up from where she sat beside her. It was under the desk so Mr. Asshole couldn't see it, so it gave her a smile.

"Jacalyn, I would appreciate it if you don't fall asleep in class." And there goes her nap time.

Jacalyn moved her head so it was on top of her binder, facing her eyes towards the teacher so she could glare at him. Good thing her dad had the same glare (dubbed the 'Swedish Glare' for some reason. Or 'German Glare' depending on her face.) and that made anyone tremble under it. All but this teacher it seems, as he glared back with the same fersosity as herself. "_Sprich nicht mit mir, du verrückter Mann_" she replied to him with a straight face.

Maddie started to madly giggle behind her books, having covered her face at that. Jacalyn had told her the meaning, 'Don't talk to me, you crazy man' a while back when she told that to a nasty clerk at the grocery store once. When they got out, she demanded to know the meaning.

The guy threw a glare at Maddie, who only started to crackle at his face of confusion and hatred. "Talk in English! This isn't German class."

"_Nein, Herr Arschgesicht_." Jacalyn told him and this made the rest of the class started to giggle and laugh, only a few of the goody-two-shoes didn't laugh. They knew that she would only talk in German until he allows her to sleep. Well, she doesn't sleep, she just daydreams of fan fictions she was going to write while listening to the teacher talking, so when he/she asks what the answer was, she knew what they were talking about. Their home room knew this and found it hillarious, sometimes tricking her.

She also knew German so they would have conversations, ignoring the class' weird looks.

"You know what, just do what ever!" The guy gave up, frustrated. Jacalyn thanked him in English and laid her head back down on her binder. She didn't see his face, but she bet it was hillarious.

* * *

"Mr. Ward, your presentation." Victor sighed and stood up, bringing his backpack with him to the podium. He dumped his stuff on the table next to it and the whole class laughed whensomething landed on the floor. The teacher held up a quiet sign.

"Sorry, got a lot of stuff." He said and a rubber band hit him in the face. The teacher seemed to sigh and say something like, 'better not be another hawking'.

"People! Responsibility!" He told the class.

"Bet you ten bucks it's his grandfather that founded the auto body shop." Someone whispered and the other agreed.

"This is about my great-great- grandfather on my mother's side, his name was Ludwig Bodhm, he was a general in the First World War." He held up a drawing of him and many people could see how alike they were, it was stunning. "This was one of his rifles." He unpacked something in a large garbage bag and held up a old rifle that had seen better days. Victor went around showing them the stuff, every one encaptivated by the stuff. The guy who made the bet lost ten dollars. Then, suddenly, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day and everyone filed out, Victor packing up his stuff.

He stood infront of his teacher's desk to get his grade. "Now, Mr. Ward," he started with a seriousness that only spelt trouble. "That was the first time anyone had brought a gun into the classroom." Victor gulped. "Your grade is a solid A plus." The guy smirked as Victor let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. The guy patted him on the back as he left.

"So how was your fail of a project?" Jacalyn asked as she leaned on the Raptor on the passanger side

"A solid A." Victor boasted as he dumped the stuff in the backseat of the truck.

Jacalyn stood still for a moment before cheering, "time to go to the couples hangout!" She cheered as she opened the door and jumped into the seat. Victor smiled and gently started the truck. They drove into a spot by the edge of the cliff an stopped the truck, not noticing it shiver in reconision. They both climbed onto the hood of the truck and gazed out into the sky. The Jacalyn grabbed a stone and threw it over the cliff, creating a game.

* * *

"UGH! STUPID CAR!" A man kicked his car's intertieor as it shut down on him once again, the fifth time this week. And it was only Monday! The man has brown hair and was quite lanky, but his eyes showed that he had seem much.

"Sam, here." A woman walked out towards him with a card. He rolled down the side window and the woman held out the card. "It's an Autobody shop. They'll do wonders." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll tow the car for you tomorrow afternoon when they are open, k?" She asked with a smile.

"Thanks Carly." Sam smiled back and gave her a kiss. Carly smiled and left. He looked at the card. It showed the usual infomation, but he turned it over.

For a free favor, Natayla.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2**

**any mistakes please tell me. **

**Reveiws are welcomed. **

**Any flames will be shot towards the sun. **

**Edreen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, another chapter because i want to get the action in the next chapter ON! There will be some super plot twists, unless you already have an idea of who it is. **

**Answerthecall: Thank you! ANd i'm just hoping that my Ocs don't turn into Mary Sues, i have a bit of a problem with that, hehe,**

**SunnySides: lol, and the next chapter is when the Raptor reviels himself!**

**With that, heres the chapter!**

* * *

Sam drove in the tow truck with the driver, not either of them bothered by the silence as the radio sang out some sort of new song. He was gazing out the window in a trance. It was about 4:00 and this was the best time, considering it was a weekday. The only thing, well, two things, that bothered him were: 1, why are weekdays open later than weekends and 2, who was Natalya?

"Sir, we are here." The guy, named Alex, told Sam as he snapped out of it. They both got out of the truck as a young girl, no more than sixteen by the looks of it, ran up to them. Her brown hair that seemed to shimmer gold when the sun hits it was pulled into a high ponytail out of her face. She wore a regular mechanic's uniform, only her arms of the jumper were tied around her waist, showing off her orange tank top with a yellow happy face on it. She reminded him of Mikeala, who had dumped him some time back and was over it.

"Hi, welcome to Ward's Auto body, what can I do for you today?" She asked with a smile, like a typical seceritary, but the smudge of oil on her face said she worked on cars and trucks too.

"My car keeps breaking down." Sam told her, "I'm Sam." He held out her hand for her to shake and she did with that same shit-eating grin on her face.

"I'm Jacalyn," She told him. "Now, lets see your- whoa! You drive this?" She asked as she stared at the car with wonder, and horror at the same time.

"Yeah," He said sheepishly, rubbing his head, "Tried to turn it into a working car, but I don't have the 'touch' it seems."

Jacalyn scoffed and walked over to the car, as it was unhooked from the tow truck. The tow truck drove away as Carly had already paid him. "Its a beaut, but it needs a new paint job too. VICKEE, GET OVER HERE AND HELP US PUSH IT INTO THE SHOP!" A loud crash and a curse sounded from the shop before two teenage boys came towards them. Jacalyn slightly reminded him of 'Uncle' Bobby B when he yelled to his mom.

The first one had light tabacco coloured hair and carried himself with diginty. He had that Trent Demanco build, but didn't look at all like one who played tricks. He had slightly the same face shape as Jacalyn, only more refined. He had bright yellow paint over his shirt that had an array of colors on it.

The second had brown hair with bright blue streaks and olive skin. He looked like a trickster, like Sideswipe. Both had their mechanic jumpers done up like Jacalyn's. His hair looked like he was just fixing a oild leak and he used his head to fix it.

The first boy rolled his eyes as he came up. Then his eyes landed on the car and Sam. "Hi, I'm Victor, Jacalyn's brother. This is Berwald."

"Just call me Blue." Blue told him with a smile. "Now, lets get this puppy in the shop. Wanna help?" He dusted off his hands with a cloth, as they were also dirty. Sam shrugged, might as well.

"Ok, start the baby up and your drive it while the rest of us push, just in case it goes POOF," Jacalyn smiled and made a motion of something expolding as she said the last word. Sam got into his car and started it up, all listening to it splutter as it started to work, as if it knew it was going to be fixed, so it pretended to be alright. The trio followed Sam as they directed him to a free lane.

Then the truck beside the front office caught his eye. It was an older version of the 2014 Raptor and it seemed to be watching him. It also had a small Autobot symbol on it's tires, so he knew that it was a good truck.

"Ok, Victor are you SURE that the truck isn't alive, because it just moved again!" Jacalyn asked as she guestured to the truck. He saw Victor look up from his rear view, look at teh truck before looking back at Jacalyn with a 'not-impressed' face. Sam sighed, he wasn't going to be the one that blew his cover. Or her, but he bets five bucks thats its a guy.

Ever since the Chicago battle with Sentinel Prime, the government abolished the NEST act, so all personel and Autobots were on the run from them. Autobots didn't trust humans anymore, so that was a down side. He got off of prison duty beause there was nothing in his house that signaled he was in contact with Autobots from the last five hours.

"Well, I'm going to work on the Bumblebee and go home." Blue said as Sam got out of the car.

Jacalyn spoke up again, "Ok, I swear that car is ALIVE! It reacts when ever we say the word Bumblebee, and Blue, you are not touching that Ferrai with your dirty hands." Blue only shrugged and made his way to the white SUV that looked like it's owner. He left the next minute.

"Just wonder, but do you know someone named 'Natalya'?" Sam asked the siblings and they turned to him, "My wife gave me this card with this on it." He handed Jacalyn the card and she looked over it and smirked.

"Well, I guess that it's free since you are Carly's husband. Its your lucky day, she's our mom." Jacalyn told him with a smile. "Now Vikee, go work on your ferrai and leave us be please!" She shooed him off and pushed him towards the yellow and black car. She popped the hood of the car and she whistled. Victor grumbled, but started to work on the black stripes of the car.

"Well, I can already see the problem." Jacalyn told him before teh ground shook and the house behind them blew up.

Two voices screeched at the same time;

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"MUTTI!"

* * *

**Yeah, this is a shorter one with a cliffhanger, but don't worry, the next one has a great surpise!**

**Any mistakes please tell me.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**Any flames will be given to idiots who put a lighter behind their butss and fart.**

**Edreen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all! _jeg elsker hig!_ I love you! I'm deciding that I'm not going to answer each and every review, but thanks to SunnySides for the whole Sentinate thing. I now know how to spell it right! Yay! Anyways, here is the chapter!**

* * *

All three people in the garage ran outside to see a huge robot with blood red eyes glare down at them. It's face looked like someone had threw a tree on it and the tree stayed, it's left side misshapen and the right arm was blown off. It had dark green colored armour that was cracked, broken and missing in some places. It has sparks coming out of it in some places and it was using a plasma cannon on it's left shoulder that had just fired, and it was warming up again, ignoring all it's injuries that were oozing a green liquid.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jacalyn screeched as Victor looked at the ruins of his house, no longer there and only a black mark was left. They raced away, towards the burnt house as the 'bot decided to blow up the spare parts shed.

"Its a Decepticon!" Sam told them as something transformed behind them. The siblings didn't bother to ask, more like didn't have enough time to ask, what he meant when the shop itself was blown sky high. Jacalyn screeched once more as they covered their heads in an attempt to protect them. The truck itself transformed into another robot as a bright yellow Lamborghini Gallardo skidded towards the evil robot. Victor pulled Jacalyn to his chest as they moved behind a large rock, not watching the battle, but trying to protect themselves. It too transformed into a bright yellow robot as it tackled it into the ground. The used-to-be Ford Raptor charged up one of its cannons as the yellow one held it to the ground.

It died quickly as the first good one blew a hole through it's chest, the evil struggling robot ceasing movement after a few seconds and began to rust. The yellow one quickly let go and dusted off it's hands, looking itself over with a face that looked like a scowl before both turned to face the humans, who were getting into the open after Sam, who knew he could trust these 'bots.

They got a good look at them, the raptor had a look of slight remorse on it's face that had a rounder battle helmet. The trunk of the truck had split into two and was sitting on it's shoulders, upside down so they made a upwards arc that couldn't hold anything. The front of the truck had split into many parts and was scattered around it's chest and abdomin while the rest was used in someway to protect the other parts of the body.

The yellow one had weird silver fins on the side of it's head and a sharper jaw. The front was the only thing really reconisable as all four sets of lights were on the front. It seemed to be scowling at them. Wheels of the car were perched on his ankles and looked like they could be lowered underneath its feet, like Sideswipe, Sam thought. The glass had also disappeared, making Victor and Jacalyn, who had never met Autobots before, try to find the glass.

"These are the humans that you've been protecting 'Aid?" The yellow one asked in a slight Nordic accent, obviously ticked.

"Hey! Autobots, who are you?" Sam called up to them, unafraid of them to a point. The yellow one turn into the Lamborgini as the other one bent down to them.

"I go by the designation of First Aid." The black Autobot told them with a heavy British accent. He sounded a bit childish, but at the same time caring. The Lamborgini roared it's engine and therned back into its Alt. form and opened its doors. "No time to explain at this moment, if you do not hurry there will be dire consequences." Victor and Jacalyn got into the Drivers and back seats while Sam got on the passengers seat. The doors slammed closed and both of the Autobots took off and away from the wreckage.

"Why are we being kidnapped by giant robots?" Jacalyn asked, on the borderline of hyperventilating in the middle seat in the back. Her hands her covering her mouth while her knees were infront of her, her feet splayed so they were on the seats. Sam still had adrendiline in his system like Victor and was looking at how fast they were going. The yellow car was still in front of them and they moved to the alley that Sam thought looked like the one that he first met the other Autobots a few years ago.

The doors on First Aid opened and they all climbed out. The Autobots transformed once more into the bipedal form and gazed down at them. "Sorry for worrying you, but it was of dire need to take you from your home, as your Enforcers would be swarming the property within the hour. I am sorry about your Carrier." He bent down to their level. "This is Sunstreaker, he's a bit of a slagger if I do say so myself." He pointed with one hand and moved his other on the side of his mouth as he pointed to the yellow bot in hopes of making them laugh

"Go frag yourself." Sunstreaker growled at First Aid. Victor held onto Jacalyn who was whimpering in his arms. Sam looked up to them with wide eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys! You are Sideswipe's brother right?" Sam asked Substreaker and the said Autobot snapped down to his level, kneeing down and staring him right in the eye.

"You know where he is?" Sunstreaker asked, hopefully, but forcefully.

Sam backed up a bit, "No, just when NEST was around, my guardian Bumblebee worked with him sometimes. I don't know where he is, sorry." Sunstreaker growled a Cybertronian curse as he pulled himself back to his full height. Sam turned to the cowering siblings. "Victor and Jacalyn, they aren't going to harm you. These are the good guys."

Jacaly pulled out of Victor's grasp when Sam said that and made her way forward to them, Victor stumbling a bit. "Hi! I'm Jacalyn, but you can call me JC. That's my brother Victor, and only I can call him Vickee." She told them with a smile,though the words were hard, "and don't worry about our Mom, she'd wanted to be with Dad for a while so she was trying to poison herself with booze, so she died without any pain. No worries!" Jacalyn gazed up at them. "You would also look better in a white or Silver, black is not your color." She told First Aid, who was slightly surpised at her and her outburst. Victor still hanged back, but Jacalyn pulled him forward.

"Uh... Hi?" He stuttered at them, waving slightly. "Jacalyn's right, Black is not your color 'Aid." First Aid scowled, but brightened at the nickname.

"I like these fleshies, they have a sense of taste." Sunstreaker told the still kneeling Autobot, who growled back at him. "But let's lay low for a while, the Medic will look after you for a bit while I scout the area." Sunstreaker transformed and sped away and out of the alley.

"Is it alright if I scan you for any casualties?" First Aid asked with a gentle tone. Sam nodded at the same time Jacalyn did and held her hands out on either side of her, making herself wonce for some reason. First Aid saw this and scanned her first, Jacalyn shivering at the sensation. First Aid then did Victor and Sam next.

He looked over the infomation before picking up Jacalyn. "You have a shard of glass in your wrist, it just missed a major artery." He lightly pulled out a small glass shard from her wrist and wrapped it tightly with a section of her shirt that he lightly pulled off. He placed her back on the ground afterwards. Jacalyn rubbed her left wrist that had the bandage and thanked him.

"Well, there's nothing out there." Sunstreaker told them as he came rolling back in. "The army dudes are swarming over that Decepticreep body and shop." He ran a hand over his helmet like he was taming fly-a-way hairs.

"So, can you please explain what the Autobots are here for- Ah! Sam, let the nice, giant robots that can squish us to pieces with their pinkies speak." Jacalyn told them, cutting off Sam as he started to try and explain to them. Sunstreaker and Victor both snickered lightly, both cutting off at the same time when they realized that they were smirking together. Jacalyn turned to First Aid again, "explain almost everything, other than history or myths that don't seem really important."

"We are Automotive Robotic Organisum from the planet Cybertron. Please call us 'good guys' Autobots, the protectors of the way we are used to, and the 'bad guys' Decepticons, the Cybertronians that rule under Megatron who wishes to change the way our world used to be with force. After Megatron decided to rebel agaisnt the Council, he decared war, Pick a side or Die. Many picked the Decepticon side, as for them it was either Decepticon, or die either way.

"War eveloped the planet, the Autobots losing, so we decided to shoot the Allspark into space in hopes that it'll stay out of Decepticon servos."

"Yeah, but some teen decided to push it into Megatron's chest and destroy him and the Allspark." Sunstreaker accused someone by glaring holes in an abandoned car. Sam inwardly shuttered, not wanting to be the one on the receiving end of the 'bot.

"Since then, I've presumed that Sam has noticed that Autobots had been coming to Earth." First Aid continued his explaination, asking a slight question before continuing by Sam's nod, "Well, since the battle of Chicago, us Autobots that were heading towards your planet were not given a warning about us being hunted on this planet, so we went into hiding. Your father, Victor and JC, agreed to protect both Sunny and myself if we did the same for you two. We agreed and that was how we have been living for at least four years." He finished his explaination.

"No, YOU agreed to protect Victo- the humans and I agreed to protect you because a Medic shouldn't be alone." Sunstreaker corrected First Aid, almost saying Victor's name. "And don't call me Sunny!" First Aid, Sam and Jacalyn laughed at his face.

"So that means we put GAS into you when we didn't need to?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um... Although the gas didn't taste that good, I converted it into Energon to fuel myself." First Aid explained to Victor who nodded.

"And that was the best we could get, so you better be happy." Jacalyn scowled at First Aid before breaking out into a yawn, making the scowl turn cute. First Aid turned into his truck form and opened his doors.

"You may Recharge in me if you desire." First Aid told them and the siblings climbed in and snuggled into the seats that warmed up slightly. Victor took the whole backseat and Jacalyn used the drivers seat and moved it backwards so it was almost a flat bed.

Sam snickered lightly at how cute they were. "Hey 'Aid,"

"Yes?"

"Don't use most of those big words, try to find some slag to speak with. It'll make it easier to communicate with us, but don't use too much like Skids and Mudflap!" Sam told him as he climbed into the free seat.

"Adno- ok." First Aid was already trying to to just that. That brought a smile to Sam's face as he slipped into sleep.

"'Aid, what is with bring Humans with us?" Sunstreaker asked him as he sat on the abandoned car, 'the nicest place to sit' by his standards. "They'll only get in the way."

"Sunstreaker," First Aid started, "did you know that Victor favorite color is Sun Yellow, the EXACT same color as your Alt. Form?"

Sunstreaker thought this over for a bit, "fine, they can stay." He grumbled, getting up and turning into his . "I'll watch over you guys while you recharge."

"No, you recharge, I'll watch over. I do not need to recharge for another week because that was all I was really doing during the day." First Aid told Suntreaker, who relaxed on his axels and slipped into Recharge the second he was allowed to. "Besides, you wouldn't last." He snickered lightly when Sunstreaker was recharging.

* * *

**Bloody Plot twist. I Plot Twisted myself, if that is even really Possible?**

**this was how it transferred from what was Orginal to Now , and I like Now better. **

**First: when I first started writing this story, it was going to be Ironhide And a whole explaination one why he was alive came, because he was my favorite. Not my favorite anymore, but still in my top Ten.**

**Second: Jazz was joined in, then scratched out, then joined in again. **

**Third: there was a Real section that had Jazz and Ironhide in it, but then I realized that *spooliers* Ratchet died so they had no Medic, so I crossed out them and needed someone who knew how to be A Medic because I'm not that cheap. **

**Fourth: First Aid was in. But then I realized that I wanted Sam in and three people in one truck is too much, so then I needed someone to fill in Jazz's place because I don't want two dead 'bots 'revived' when Ratchet coudln't. **

**Fifth and Final: Sunstreaker and First Aid. Sunstreaker, the one who despises all the earthy stuff and First Aid, the one who likes all living and non living things. I think it would be slightly funny, but First Aid would give Sunstreaker a reason to hang around. Also the reason why First Aid is black, but he'll change. **

**Second to to fifth was all thought out in the span of chapter 2 to 4. I hope that Sunstreaker and First Aid( WHO WAS REALLY HARD TO £^*&#^? DESCRIBE BECAUSE HE HAD NO FREAKING MOVIE FORM SO I HAD TO MAKE ONE UP!) Are better choices. **

**Would've had this finished if I wasn't forced to go to bed when I had my Writers Need to Write of WNTW. So I made a better plot line. I think it's better Anyways, it's not like my opinion is needed.**

**Holy shit that was a long Arthur's Note.**

**please tell me any mistakes,**

**reviews are welcomed**

**slight flames are welcomed to improve my writing!**


End file.
